Life Of A Scurvywing
by Arathyne
Summary: Cynder finds a baby Skurvywing and decides to keep it. But this only leads into more problems... Rated T just in case .
1. Another Mother?

Life of a Skurvywing

Chapter One: Another Mother?

Cynder walked out on the balcony of the temple and looked up at the night sky. _I still remember when I wanted to destroy all this._ She thought as she gazed at the bright full moon looming over the swamp. She, of course, didn't get over the terrible moments when she killed innocent lives and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. She sighed and turned around, she was about to take a step forward but froze when she saw a nearby mushroom move. She shook her head thinking it was just her imagination when it shook once more.

"Show yourself!" she yelled as she crept towards the bush. The mushroom stopped shaking and Cynder let down her guard and started to turn around, but from the bush came a loud _Squawk! _Cynder finally leapt at the mushroom and tried to fight her way through large roots until she found the source of the noise. She raised her claw ready to cut through a large root until she noticed a baby Skurvywing right in front of her. _Awww! It's so cute. _She thought as she lowered her claw. She looked at it for a moment and realised that no other Skurvywing was near it. _Aww poor guy must have gotten separated from his parents. Maybe I could keep him! But what would Spyro say? Maybe I can keep him a secret from the others. _She picked up the Skurvywing by its mane and put it on her back. She took off into the swamp, trying to find the hidden entrance to the temple from there.

After fighting her way through roots, dead animal bones and overgrown plants, she managed to get to the temple's front door. She was about to say the phrase to open it but the door suddenly flew open and Cynder quickly hid the Skurvywing behind one side of the open door. Ignitus came through the door and looked down at Cynder.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Ignitus asked.

"Oh! I went to get some... fresh air! Yeah that's it! Good old fresh air!" Cynder replied nervously.

"These are dangerous times to be wondering about. But if anything is a problem tell me and I'll deal with it."

"Yeah! Okay!"

Ignitus looked at Cynder suspiciously and walked into the swamp. Cynder sighed and grabbed the sleeping Skurvywing in her mouth and hurried into the temple. She eventually came to a spare room full of bookshelves. She put the Skurvywing in the centre of the room then walked up to the door of the room and chanted:

"Protect us from the dark night,

From all shadows of fright,

When morning breaks and we all yawn,

Unlock yourself only at dawn."

The light in the centre of the door flashed twice to show that it had been locked. Cynder relaxed all of her tension and walked back to the Skurvywing and curled herself around it and covered it with her left wing. She looked at the once more at the door and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

*****

"Is that the last of them?" Scratch asked with his posh accent.

"Yes General!" replied Commander Warmaker.

Scratch noticed some commotion coming over from his right. He flew over and landed on a Skavenger Commander and looked at the tied-up, screeching Skurvywing in front of him.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME YOUR HORSE TO RIDE ON!" the Skurvywing screamed "OVER YOUR DEAD BODY!"

Scratch rolled his eyes and said, "Now, be reasonable. We will treat you well enough and-"

"TREAT ME WELL? I'VE SEEN WHAT YOU DEMONS HAVE DONE TO US!"

"We are merely angels compared to your vulgar behaviour you are displaying right now."

"You can call me uncouth for all I care. Don't treat me like your defenceless Dreadwings. I can gut right here you microscopic bat."

"This female is more impolite than all the other abominations we have captured."

"Like I said, don't treat me like your defenceless dogs."

Scratch sighed and whispered a few words to the ape he was sitting on. He hovered off the shoulder of the Commander and flew onto the mane of the Skurvywing. A few minutes later a giant ape came into the room and in front of the Skurvywing. He was wearing read armour framed with gold curves; his left foot was replaced with a machine gun, his left arm was replaced with a gold hook and upon his hunched back was a treasure chest where a purple parrot sat.

"What's all this about?" the purple parrot said.

"This Skurvywing," Scratch said as he tapped the Skurvywing with his wing "Was denying to join our crew. What do you suggest we should do this _abomination _Sniff?"

"I say we should slice the fool until she can't be cut any smaller," Sniff replied as he saw the Skurvywing scowl at him.

"A nice way to dispose of her. But no. We may get some information out of-"

The Skurvywing reared her head to make Scratch fall on the floor and almost snapped him up. But the apes holding the ropes that bounded her restricted her from biting him. But she managed to give him a long cut stretching from his left wing to the right side of his body.

"You just messed with the wrong people, fool," Sniff commented as the giant ape he sat on raised his sword and with one massive slash, knocked out the Skurvywing.

"A little help....here..." Scratch gasped as he bled lightly from his scar.

"You heard him you idiots! Seal that wound and bring him back in ship shape tomorrow at dawn. Leave the chump to us."

The apes nodded in unison and dropped the ropes, grabbed Scratch off the floor and hurried out of the room.

Sniff glared at the Skurvywing and said "What we're going to do is going to hurt you so it will rock the sky, earth and sea."


	2. Take Wing

**A/N: Hi! I'm new this whole fanficition thing but I think getting used to it ^_^. Oh and if I don't post for a while it because I'm busy with Grand Chase or something else, just give me a little slap if you don't see anything for 2 weeks xD.**

Chapter 2: Take Wing

Cynder woke up with a yawn. She lifted and saw the Skurvywing was still asleep. She slowly and went to unlock the door. Then a thought a struck her. _What do Skurvywings eat? It probably hasn't eaten in days._ Cynder sighed and went into the corridor. _Maybe their carnivores? Some birds eat other animals? Or maybe if likes seeds? UGH! I don't know!_

"I just don't know!" She shouted out by accident.

"Know what?" A voice said from behind her.

"Huh? Oh good morning Spyro!"

"Good Morning Cynder. Now what didn't you know about?"

"Oh, that well...erm...I don't know what day it is."

"Wednesday. Why? Do you have something planned?"

"No..." she replied and she ran off.

Spyro stood there befuddled.

"Yo! Spyro!" Sparx called out.

"Huh? Sparx?"

"The flame master wants in the training room in two hours."

"Fine."

"What the matter buddy?"

"It's Cynder."

"What?! The 'Queen of Darkness'? Why would be thinking about her? Unless-"

"No Sparx. Not like that. She's been acting weird lately."

"She's always weird."

"Sparx!" Spyro said with an annoyed tone "This is serious. It could be something-"

"What? Go on."

Spyro stared at Sparx for a few minutes and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Why are you smiling? I don't like it?"

*****

Cynder flew back to the Dojo after killing her prey. She clutched the meat between her mouth as she landed. She quickly snuck into the training room trying not to be seen. She reached the dragon statue and tried to make a little noise as possible. She would have reached the door if it hadn't opened. O_h no!_ Cynder thought as Ignitus and Spyro walked in and stood on the opposite side of the dragon statue.

"Spyro you still need some training to do. The enemies out there are still corrupted by the evil ways of the Dark Master," Ignitus said "You be ready for any kind of danger that will approach you."

They moved towards the back door. Cynder took this chance to get to the door. _Phew, that was a close cut. _She made her way to the spare room and dropped the meat on the floor.

"Little Skurvywing... where are you?"

Then she heard some rustling from a nearby bookshelf and went to look. But it was nothing but a rat chewing at the books. She looked around the room but it still couldn't be found. Cynder started to panic and decided to the rest of the rooms down the hall. Still nothing. _Where could it have gone? _Cynder knew there was only one place left that it would be. The balcony of the temple. She went to the training room door and checked if Spyro was still training but the room was empty. She made her way to the back door. She ran out onto the balcony and was happy to see that the baby Skurvywing was safe. But what she saw behind it shocked her dearly.

*****

The Skurvywing sat in a room with scars all over her body after Skabb had beaten her. But it wasn't the scars that had hurt her badly, it was her home.

The nesting ground where she stayed with other Skurvywings was invaded by pirates. Not just any pirates, _fellmuth _pirates. They had come to take in the Skurvywings so that could manipulate and control them. But the Skurvywings don't get taking in without a fight. The whole place was in chaos as the pirates came some of the Skurvywings managed to escape while some got captured. But there was one Skurvywing who wouldn't stand to watch this. Her name was Tempest. She tried to fight off the smaller monkeys then tried to fight off the Skavenger Commanders. She was doing well, until they brought in the _other _Skurvywings. The ones they had already taught to kill the enemy no matter what. She managed to fend off some of them but she started to get piled on by the Skurvywings and no-one else there could help her. But just then Tempest released a fireball and blew the others back. She quickly flew into one of the caves trying to find a route to escape. The other Skurvywings were gaining on her. But then...

Her flashback broke when a pirate came in front of her gate.

"Get ready," it said as it opened the gate.

She walked alongside the pirate and entered the arena. She looked up at the large crowd of pirates. _Filthy mongrels _she thought as she entered. Then she turned her gaze to her enemy, a Blunder Tail. The Blunder Tail started to move towards her rapidly with it claws protecting it. When it got near her it snapped its claws at her twice but missed. She sighed and launched a fireball into it while it was unprotected. She then grabbed it by its tail at threw it into the wall which it then got hit by a cannonball and died. The crowd roared as they saw the end of the fight.

"Well it seems that we have some feisty competitors today," Sniff said from the shoulder Skabb on the balcony of the hallway.

She sighed and looked up at sniff. "Too bad I won't be staying, I've got business to attend to," she said sarcastically.

Sniff stood there befuddled not realising that the Skurvywing was taking flight and flying up to the hole in the top of the arena.

"You fools! Go after her!" Sniff shouted at the crowd.

Tempest smiled as she left the pirate ship.

****

"Sp-spyro?" Cynder stuttered.

"And may I ask what is this?!" Spyro said as he gestured to the Skurvywing.

"Look Spyro before you say anything it's only a baby. It's completely harmless."

"Harmless?" Sparx said from beside him "he almost ate me when I found him."

"You were spying on me?!"

"Well you were acting strange," Spyro commented "And I wanted Sparx to check on you."

"Well you shouldn't have worried yourself, now let me go to it."

"Cynder I can't let you be near this _thing._"

"Why not?"

"Because it's evil."

"You haven't even given it a chance and you're labelling it as evil?"

"I'm not labelling. I know it is evil. If we give it a chance it might be too late."

"What about me then?"

"What?"

"What about when you saved me from the Convexity? Wasn't I evil? You gave me a chance. Why shouldn't this Skurvywing get one?"

"That different, and besides-"

"If it is evil then so am I! If you're going to kill this Skurvywing you have to fight me first!" Cynder yelled as she charged past Spyro, grabbed the Skurvywing and flew off.

"Cynder come back!" Spyro shouted after her. "Cynder!"


	3. Remember

**A/N: *insert comment here...* Lolz I'm just bored :P. (Plus the disclaim thing about me not owning characters except my own etc etc now on to the story!)**

Chapter 3: Remember

Spyro lifted his wings ready to fly but was interrupted by Sparx.

"You're not going after her are you?" Sparx asked.

"Well I can't just let her leave. And besides, if we can get the Skurvywing to the Guardians they'll probably know what to do with it."

Spyro took off and flew after Cynder. She was flying a bit clumsily due her anger and shock. Spyro took this opportunity to gain up on her.

"Cynder! Stop!" Spyro called after her.

"Get lost!" she yelled back.

Cynder tried to speed up but the baby Skurvywing was slowing her down. Spyro knew that she wouldn't listen to reason, so he sped up to her and tried to grab the Skurvywing. Cynder saw Spyro from the corner of her eye and barrel rolled to the right. Spyro tried to reach for it again but she barrel rolled to the left. This sequence kept happening until the baby Skurvywing slipped out of Cynder's claws and started hurtling to the ground. Cynder dived immidately after it and Spyro followed. Cynder almost caught it but Spyro came in the way and grabbed it. The Skurvywing struggled to get out of Spyro's grasp but it failed. Spyro started to head back to the temple, but the Skurvywing blasted a fireball at him and he let go of it. Cynder caught it and flew quickly away from the swamp. When Spyro recovered he only caught a glimpse of her in the distance. He sighed and stayed hovering in the air while Sparx, who was watching the whole thing, went up to him.

"Wow, even the little monster hates you. You do make a lot of fans," he stated sarcastically.

"C'mon let's go. We've got to tell the others."

*****

Tempest dived down into a mountain range after she escaped _The Fellmuth._ She stayed low until she found her old nesting place and landed. She sighed as she saw the ruins of it. The nesting place was a large cave which had many tunnels which led inside the mountains. She started to search frantically. She could only pick up the stench of the dead bodies of some carcasses. She followed a route to an opening at the back of the caves. She sighed and lay down.

*****

Spyro came back feeling defeated and hurt. He landed clumsily and hurried inside to the training room. Luckily he found Ignitus in the training room.

"Why are you in such a hurry little one?" Ignitus asked.

"It's- It's Cynder," he replied trying to catch his breath.

"Why? What happened?"

"She ran away...with a... with a Skurvywing."

"A Skurvywing?"

"Yeah, the weird Dreadwing look-a-like with a red mane etc," Sparx commented.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"We don't know where she went," Spyro began "So we were hoping that you could see where she went with the Pool of Visions."

Ignitus sighed, and then said "Very well then. But if she doesn't want to come back then there is nothing we can do."

"Oh come on. If she wants to run off with a featherless chicken I say let her," Sparx said.

Ignitus and Spyro both glared at him.

"What?"

*****

Cynder landed in a nearby cave due to her getting to weary from flying. She looked down at the Skurvywing and couldn't help but smile.

"Hmm. I don't really know if it's a boy or a girl so I should give it a name," she thought out loud "Maybe....Ember?"

The Skurvywing snorted.

"You don't like it. Okay how about...flame? Smoke? Soot?"

The Skurvywing snorted to all of them.

"You threw a fireball at Spyro last time, so...okay what about....Fireball!"

The Skurvywing squealed at the name.

"You like that, huh? Okay Fireball it is."

Fireball sniffed the air for a moment then said "Momma."

Cynder blinked for a while when she thought she heard Fireball talk.

"Momma," Fireball repeated.

Cynder shook her heard and was sure now.

"I'm not your mother," she said even though she thought it was cute.

But Cynder knew what Fireball meant when she looked up to see a bigger, larger and more feriouscous Skurvywing. Her eyes widened as the Skurvywing came forward.

"What are you doing to my little one?" the Skurvywing asked.

"Nothing...I just- I just brought him here," she replied.

"You're not one of _them _are you?"

"Who are 'they'?"

"Those pirates who tried to capture me."

"Why in the world would I work with ape-" she started but cut off her sentence as she remembered that she _had _worked with apes.

"Either way I can't be sure if I can trust you. Especially with my son."

"Fireball's a he then?"

"Fireball? You've named him."

"Well I did have to act like his mother for the past two days. I have a right to name him. At least I don't leave him out in the cold where he could be killed," Cynder said a bit crossly.

"I did not leave him on purpose."

"Then what's your excuse?"

"I had to protect him from those... _pirates._"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You see I was being chased by some Skurvywings that were already controlled by those demons. I remembered that my little one was still in these caves and had to rescue him. I went to grab him and hurriedly fly out of cave and away from the mountain range. I managed to gain a good distance away from the Skurvywings but the _pirates _started firing their cannons..." she trailed off.

"Then what happened?"

"Many cannonballs hit me and I was getting to weak to fly. I managed to drop off my Skurvywing at a nearby sort of palace."

"You mean the temple," Cynder corrected.

"Yes. I dropped him off in a bush so that _they _couldn't find him and hurried off to hide somewhere."

"Did you get captured then?"

"Yes, they caught up with me and tied me up like a dog on a leash. They tried to get me to make an alliance with them by torturing me and forcing me to fight when I was tired. Luckily those stupid chimps had the roof open in their arena and I managed to escape. For now at least."

"Oh wow. That's so sad."

"I'm not called Tempest for nothing. I come in storm the place and walk out."

Cynder giggled at her comment and said "I've been taken by those apes as well."

"Oh you have?"

"Yes. They took me when I was just an egg and controlled me to be their general without giving me right to chose."

"Hmm, are you the one called Cynder?"

"Yes..." Cynder said quietly.

Tempest laughed at the answer.

"What's so funny?" Cynder asked.

"They said that you were a huge monster who'd kill you the minute she found you," she replied and then laughed again.

"Well I _was_. But this dragon saved me."

"What happened?"

Cynder sighed. She didn't want to talk about her past then finally said "Well I stole the elemental powers of four guardian dragons and sealed it in a crystal. I then used the crystal to open a portal to the Convexity. Once in there I put the crystal in a portal which sealed the Dark Master. But then the legendary purple dragon came to challenge me to a fight. I lost the fight and returned to my normal form. I was told by the purple dragon that I was saved by him before the Convexity imploded."

Cynder sighed again when she thought about what Spyro did for her and how she treated him just a while ago.

"Hmm, what an interesting story. I guess we both have something in common."

"Yeah I guess."

Just then Spyro came flying into the cave with Sparx.

"Cynder," Spyro said "We've been worried sick about you. Where've you been?"

"I don't need to be monitored like a baby," she replied.

"Is he the one who saved you?" Tempest questioned.

"Yes," Cynder confirmed.

"Well then you should go back with him."

"But-"

"You are in his debt so you should at least listen to him."

"But what about Fireball?"

"We'll be safe. You should go."

Cynder sighed and gave in. She looked at Fireball for one last time and turned and walked to Spyro.

"Let's go," she said and took off with Spyro and Sparx following behind.

Tempest looked up at the two dragons. _I have a feeling we will meet again young one _she thought.

**A/N: WOOP! Third chapter! Please review and watch out for some more!**


	4. Capture

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time T_T. Grand Chase is now a drug I'm addicted to _.**

Chapter 4: Capture

Cynder and Spyro landed at the temple after leaving the cave. Cynder sighed and said "Go inside without me, I'll come in later."

Spyro turned around to look at her and walked on without saying a word.

Cynder turned around to face the Sun descending in the twilight. _He's mad at me, but I don't care. Fireball and his mother have a hard life as it is already. But I think something bad is going to happen. _Cynder turned around to head into the temple. _I'd better check tomorrow on them _she thought.

*****

"Sir we've found the location of the escapee," the Skavenger Commander reported.

"Ah, yes. Full speed ahead Captain," Scratch ordered from Skabb's shoulder.

The small boat turned slowly as the Captain turned the wheel. The boat lowered into a mountain range and stopped at a large cave opening.

"Okay," Scratch said as Skabb walked out of the boat "I want you all to do a full search of this cave until you found that Skurvywing."

The pirates looked around the cave. The cave looked big and they were feeling tired at this time of the day.

"You heard the man!" Sniff said from Skabb's back "Search now or return to the ship with a sword through your gut!"

The pirates started searching immediately at Sniff's threat. They searched long and hard around the cave, but they still find any source of life. The search party were thinking of quitting until one of them spotted some movement. One pirate moved closer to where the movement came from. At that moment Fireball sprang out in front of the pirate. The fur of his mane was standing on end and he made a small snarl.

"I found one," the pirate called to the others.

The other pirates sped over to where the commotion was.

"_This _is what we were looking for? It's tiny," one of them said.

"Well if the Cap'n wants 'im, then we've gotta get 'im," another said.

The group started closing in on Fireball who was still snarling at them. Fireball gave a little roar which the pirates laughed at.

"Heh, this little runt thinks he can scare us how pathetic."

Fireball tried to roar again but the pirates weren't intimidated. One of the pirates raised their sword to slash at the little Skurvywing but stopped as a growl came from inside the cave. The pirates backed away as a larger, more ferocious Skurvywing cave forward.

"It seems you thieving pirates don't know whose territory this is," Tempest said sarcastically "Well let me show you who owns this place!"

Tempest launched a fireball at the group of pirates as they started to run back. She let out a loud screech that echoed around the cave. The pirates scattered and bumped into each other as fear overtook them. Tempest chased after them and fired a volley of fireballs at them. Many of the pirates were singed and burned but kept running. She leapt in front of them to block the way between the group and the cave opening.

"Don't you want to stay and fight me? Or are you too scared," she questioned sarcastically.

The pirates cowered before the Skurvywing. Tempest opened her mouth to launch another fireball when she felt a splitting pain in her back. She screeched and thrashed at the pain. She then turned around and saw that Skabb had slashed her back.

"You fools can't even take down a little flying fur ball? Hah, that's pathetic," Sniff commented "Get your act together and grab her!"

The pirates snapped out of the fear and leapt on top of the hurt Skurvywing who had no time to react. Tempest kept thrashing caves walls to throw the pirates off but they still clung on. She then felt herself getting cut by the pirate's swords and uttered a hoarse screech and fell to the ground. _These mongrels are too persistent _she thought. She felt herself getting weaker but still tried to throw the pirates off.

Fireball who was watching the fight decided to help his mother. He walked beside the cave wall, so that the pirates couldn't see him, and leapt at one and succeeded to knock him off. Fireball kept repeating this until he got hurled by one of the pirates and landed at the feet of Skabb.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Scratch said as he looked down at Fireball "Another little abomination. Pick him up."

Skabb picked Fireball up as he squealed in his hand.

"Well it seems we have a proposition for you, Skurvywing."

Tempest turned around to see her son in the hands of a 'mongrel'.

"Give him back!" she snapped.

"Only if you agree to come with us."

"You've got to be kidding. To come to your 'service' to be ridden on like a horse and sent to battle which is pretty much a suicidal mission."

"What do you cherish more? Your son's life or your freedom?"

Tempest snarled at the parrot at tossed the last pirate off her. She stayed silent as she looked at the situation.

"You're blackmailing me," she said finally.

"It's what we are good at. Now are you going to accept our offer?"

"I don't like accepting blackmail."

"So you chose for your son to die," Scratch stated.

"No," Tempest said as she let for Skabb and pinned him to the ground "I prefer stalemate!"

Scratch and Sniff had flown off Skabb had been knocked down and hovered in front Tempest. Fireball had escaped Skabb's grip when he fell and was standing at his mother's side.

"Now _I've _got a proposition for you. Get out my cave or your leader here gets his neck sliced to ribbons."

"You think he's the leader? Pah, we don't need him we can just-" Sniff started but was interrupted by Scratch.

"Oh you do know how to handle situations," Scratch said sarcastically "Now!"

The pirates behind Tempest leapt on her again which made her lose balance and fall to the ground.

"Grab the fluff ball to!" Sniff ordered.

"You cowards! I'd like to see both of you take me on yourselves you thieving cowards-" Tempest started but got knocked out by the hilt of Skabb's sword.

"Well done Skabb, now we can finally extend our forces. Bring her to the ship," Scratch said.

Fireball squealed as he was carried away from the pirates.

"Momma, don't go..." was the only words he could come out of his mouth as he was dragged away from his mother "Don't....go."

*****

The next morning Cynder woke up very tired. She couldn't sleep the night before due to her dreams about bad things happening to Fireball and his mother. _What's wrong with me? _she thought _I know those dreams can't be premonitions, but I've got a bad feeling that something has happened. Ugh! I've gotta go see them now! _ Cynder left her room and headed for the temple balcony. She took off immediately and headed to the mountain range.

Cynder was having a hard time remembering were the range was. _Was it here? Or here? Ack, I'm so stupid I should have remembered where I went._ Cynder flew onwards hoping to find the range but still no success. She was about to turn back when she saw a small boat flying away in the distance. _Boats don't fly... unless _she thought to herself. She flew to the direction from where the boat was leaving and came across the mountain range. _Found it!_

Cynder entered the cave opening and looked around for the Skurvywings. She didn't find them. _Maybe they were in another cave. But I'm sure there were here. _She searched frantically around the cave. After a while she gave up hope and sat at the cave mouth. She looked down at the ground thinking that she would never see them again. But then she noticed something shimmering on the ground. There was a small drop of red on the ground surrounded by some sort of fur. Cynder looked at it for a while and noticed a trail of it going inside the cave. She followed and stopped when she stepped on something sharp.

"Ow, what's this?" Cynder asked out loud.

She picked the fragment off her claw and saw it was a piece of armour that she recognised.

"Cynder!" a voice called from behind her "Why'd you come back here? It's dangerous."

Cynder turned around to see Spyro entering the cave. She knew that he obviously saw her fly away and followed her. Tears then started to come to her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Spyro asked.

"It's Fireball. They took him away," she said through sobs.

"Who are they?"

"Fellmuth pirates."

**A/N: Hope your enjoying the story. I know that some scenes may not be that detailed but I'll try my best to make it some scenes better. ^_^**

**(Critics encouraged). **


	5. The Fellmuth

Chapter 5: The Fellmuth

"Looks like we came back with some treasure today," Scratch commented as he looked at the chained Skurvywings.

"Yeah, but we've got to find a way to cage these beasts," Sniff replied.

"Indeed. But it isn't about them breaking out; it's about whether they have any allies out there that will break in."

"Why would a pair of fluff balls have allies?"

"I have my ways of knowing about important information."

"Torture eh? Who'd you get it out of?"

"No torture at all. The little one repeats his mother's name but he also repeats..."

*****

Cynder flew through the air fighting the fatigue coming over her. _They could be anywhere. But they are surely not far from here _she thought as she scanned the horizon. Spyro was flying a few metres back and was worrying about Cynder. He sped up to her.

"Cynder maybe we should stop," Spyro said to her.

"No way," she replied.

"Look we won't find them maybe we should give up."

"I said no! Look Spyro if you came all this way to worry about me like I'm an egg then go back to the temple! Hide and cower like the rest of The Guardians!"

"But Cynder..."

Cynder hovered in mid-air and squinted her eyes in the direction of the sea. She could see a group of dots in the horizon.

"Can you see that," she asked Spyro.

"Yeah. What is that? It looks like birds," he replied.

"No it boats!" Cynder said with a hint of excitement and sped off in the direction of the boats.

*****

"It's good to be back on the ol' Fellmuth," Sniff commented as they arrived.

"Yes, but we should get those two a _nice _accommodation," Scratch said sarcastically as he gestured to the two caged Skurvywings.

"Keep them separated from each other," Scratch ordered.

The pirates opened the cages and pull the ropes which was tied around both Tempest's and Fireball's neck. A group of pirates tugged Fireball to the lower deck while the other group pulled Tempest to the arena of the ship.

Once in the arena, Tempest was placed in front of Skabb, who she loathed to the core.

"Do you enjoy watching two people go at it 'til the death?"

"Of course we do," Scratch replied "It's our source of entertainment."

"Entertainment, eh? Well let me demonstrate this _entertainment _right now," Tempest angrily said as she growled at Skabb.

"Is that a threat?!" Sniff snapped back.

"I'll take both you birdbrains on if you have the guts!" Tempest replied.

"Now, now," Scratch interrupted before Sniff could speak "We mustn't get too hasty here. We're saving you for a very special battle. Take her into chambers and make sure that she is guarded so that no one comes in."

The pirates tugged Tempest towards the hallway as she gave a 'death glare' back at the two parrots.

"And that she doesn't get out," Scratch whispered under his breath.

*****

Cynder and Spyro landed on one of the empty small boats hovering beside _The Fellmuth_.

"We have to find a way in that won't alert them," Cynder told Spyro.

"Why don't we hide out in the cargo they're loading in," Spyro suggested as he watched some pirates move boxes onto the main ship.

Cynder followed Spyro into one of the boxes and closed the lid behind her. The box was cramped and full of gunpowder. Cynder felt more uncomfortable when the box started moving. _I hope we can save them or this might be it_ she thought. Cynder accidently inhaled some of the gunpowder and she felt a sneeze coming. Spyro noticed and tried to cover her mouth but it was too late. Cynder let out a loud sneeze and a few flicker of flames escaped her mouth and onto the gunpowder. The pirate moving the box looked around in confusion and watched as the box exploded in a smoky plume. Spyro managed to kick the lid of the box open before the gunpowder set off and grabbed Cynder and ran down the hallway.

"We need to be more careful," he whispered as they turned a corner.

"Sorry," she replied "But we need to find Fireball and his mother."

Spyro swiftly pushed Cynder into a nearby room as a pirate walked by. Cynder looked out of the doorway when the coast was clear.

"Maybe we should follow those pirates and see where they are going," Cynder whispered.

"Where do you think they're going?" Spyro whispered back.

"If I know apes very well, they always like watching fights."

*****

"Get ready," a pirate said to Tempest.

Tempest stood up as the rope around her neck was tugged and she was let out of her chamber. She was lead into the arena and looked up at the many 'mongrels' sitting in the stands.

"And now for our match of the day," Scratch announced "We present to you a creature of the sky that sends even the bravest running away. Get ready for Tempest the Skurvywing!"

The crowd roared as Tempest was place in the centre of the ring. She looked up to see that there was a roof over the arena. _I guess they aren't as stupid as I thought. No escaping this time _she thought.

"And now for her opponent," Scratch resumed.

"The 'Bringer of Night', the 'Silent Slayer'," Sniff announced.

"The one and only, Executioner!"

A large suit of armour (A/N: The Executioner doesn't have a body I think o.O) entered the arena and the crowd jeered and roared much louder than they did for Tempest. _Oh great _Tempest thought _they send their 'Executioner' to execute me. _She sighed and stood still. The Executioner laughed mockingly at her and moved towards her. She still stood in her place.

"What's the matter Skurvywing? Got stage fright?" Sniff called out.

Tempest ignored him and still stood in her place. The Executioner raised his sword to strike.

"Pathetic little idiots," Tempest muttered under her breath.

She launched a fireball at the Executioner and leaped at the armour protecting his torso. She tore at the armour and the armour clattered to the floor as if it were paper. The Excecutioner managed to get his hand free and pound the ground which knocked Tempest up into the air with shock. She fell to the ground and could only look up at her opponent with an angry glare.

"Why are you holding back?" Scratch said mockingly "You have more potential than this."

Tempest raised herself from the ground but only to fall down again. The Excecutioner raised his sword to strike the final blow. But before he could lower his sword, a geyser of fire erupted from behind him. Red, orange and yellow engulfed him. Tempest raised herself again as the Executioner fell to the ground. Cynder appeared next to her.

"C'mon we've got to go," Cynder said.

"Quite the crafty one, aren't you?" Tempest replied with a laugh.

**A/N: Had to split this chapter into two so I could upload **_**something**_**. XD**


	6. Goodbye

Chapter 6: Goodbye

Cynder helped Tempest to get up. _She seems a bit weak. I wonder what they did to her _she thought.

"Cynder...,"Tempest said weakly "You've got to free the other Skurvywings."

"Where are they?" Cynder asked.

"They're down in the chambers, but I'll doubt it'll be easy to get there with all these pirates."

"Okay. Spyro and I will help them out. You should find a way out of here."

"No," Tempest strained and she moved forward "I'll come with you."

"What?! Are you crazy?! They've practically ripped you apart."

"I'll live. But I'm not leaving...not until I get Fireball."

Cynder shook her head in disapproval, but it wasn't fair on Fireball to be separated from his mother for so long.

"Okay," Cynder said after a while "We'll go."

"Good. I can get you to the lower decks but those pirates will be swarming the halls."

"Well, well, well," Scratch interrupted "Like to share your convocation with the rest of the class?"

"No, I'd rather ditch class," Cynder retorted.

Cynder helped Tempest towards the door but pirates started raining down from the stalls. Cynder fought off the pirates and Tempest made way for the door. Once Tempest was in the hall, Cynder knocked the pirates away and followed Tempest.

"Well it looks like the captive is escaping again," Sniff said sarcastically.

"Not for long...," Scratch replied scornfully "If anyone manages to capture that Skurvywing and that Dragon, you shall be awarded riches beyond your wildest dreams!"

The crowd of pirates sped off into the halls at this announcement. _Nobody escapes _Scratch thought _Nobody!_

*****

Cynder and Tempest ran into Spyro in one of the halls.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No time to explain," Cynder replied "We need to find Fireball and the other Skurvywings."

"Follow me," Tempest said running ahead.

After running through a few hallways they managed to get to the chambers. Tempest frantically searched the chambers for Fireball; meanwhile Spyro and Cynder were opening the gates. The trapped Skurvywings started running out and headed for the nearest exit.

"Cynder! Cynder!" Tempest cried out.

"What is it?" Cynder called back.

"Fireball's not here, those dogs took him."

"Wait for me."

"There's no time."

Cynder tried to move towards Tempest but the other Skurvywings were blocking her. The Cynder got carried up by someone. She looked up and saw Spyro, who was trying hard to fly with Cynder's weight. He managed to get through the exit and dropped her off on the deck outside.

"Spyro, where's Tempest?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know I didn't see her with the others," he replied

Just then Cynder heard a screech coming from the deck above.

"Spyro, come on."

They both flew up to the upper deck and found Tempest on the floor in front of Skabb. Tempest struggled to get up but only to fall back down again.

"Tempest!" Cynder cried out.

Skabb turned around to face Cynder and Spyro.

"Don't worry we've taken good care of her and her son. Don't worry you'll join them soon," Scratch said haughtily.

"What have you done to them?" Cynder yelled.

"My, aren't we snappy today? Here's the furball."

A cage lowered with Fireball lying still inside.

Cynder leapt for the cage hoping to get Fireball but Skabb swung his sword at her and knocked her back.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled out.

"And as for you purple dragon," Scratch started "If you try anything your precious Cynder will die."

Cynder leapt up at Skabb and knocked Scratch off his shoulder. She proceeded to knocked Sniff off as well. Both the parrots fell down and hit the floor. They both recovered and flew quickly to a nearby post.

"If YOU come anywhere near us, then I'll kill you both." Cynder threatened.

Skabb swung his sword at Cynder again but missed her narrowly. She charged at him but he kicked her back. Skabb then lifted his sword to the sky and a pinkish flame surrounded it. He swung it down towards Cynder but she rolled away in time. Skabb's sword was stuck in the floor so Cynder took this opportunity to charge at him again. But before she knew it the flame surrounding the sword seemed to get larger and pink shockwaves came hurtling at Cynder. She got knocked back again and tried to lift herself up but she couldn't. Skabb then started charging at Cynder, waving his sword high in the air. _This is it _Cynder thought _I'm too weak to even get up. _Cynder closed her eyes waiting for the blow but Spyro had leapt at Skabb and knocked him down. Cynder opened her eyes and saw Skabb getting up and fighting Spyro. Skabb wing his sword at Spyro but kept missing. Spyro then knocked Skabb into the air with his horns and knocked him off of the deck. Skabb landed on the deck below.

"This is ridiculous, he should be able to kill those dragons easily," Sniff complained.

"We still have one more ace up our sleeve," Scratch replied.

"And what's that?"

"Open up that furball's cage, we need him as bait."

Sniff flew towards Fireball's cage and released the lock on it. The door dropped forward and Sniff went inside.

"Wake up you waste of space," Sniff said angrily at Fireball.

Tempest opened her eyes and saw Sniff inside the cage. She then used all her strength to jump at the cage and knock it on its side. Sniff got startled and flew out of the cage.

"You idiot!" Scratch called out to Sniff "Go back and get him!"

"I'm not doing this anymore," Sniff replied "It's obvious that we've lost. See you later Scratch."

"Get back here you coward!" Scratch called out as Sniff flew away. Scratch then chased after Sniff.

Tempest grabbed Fireball out of the cage and carried him over to Spyro.

"Please, young dragon, watch over him for me," Tempest told Spyro "And tell Cynder this is goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Spyro questioned "Are you going to-"

"Yes I am. To protect anyone else from these pirates."

Tempest sighed and flew unto the lower deck. Spyro carried Fireball over to Cynder, who was still lying on the floor.

"Cynder? Are you okay?" Spyro asked.

"Where's Tempest?" she asked weakly.

"She's fighting Skabb."

"What?!" Cynder yelled "She can't in her condition-"

"Cynder," Spyro interrupted with a sad tone in his voice "She said 'Goodbye'."

Cynder used the last bit of her strength to stand up and started to limp to the edge of the deck.

"Cynder, you can't save her!" Spyro called after her.

Cynder ignored him and jumped onto the lower deck. Tempest was trying to claw at Skabb but he was pushing her back.

"Tempest! Stop!" Cynder yelled out.

Tempest looked behind her but Skabb pushed her off with his feet. Tempest recovered and threw a fireball at Skabb who was knocked backwards. She then leapt at him and grabbed him with her hind feet. She then used all her might to fly up into the air. She continued flying over to the edge of the lower deck. When she reached the edge she looked back at Cynder. Cynder could see a bit of happiness glinting in her eyes. Tempest couldn't bear Skabb's weight anymore and hurtled down with him.

"No!" Cynder cried out "She can't be gone!"

Cynder then dropped onto the floor still looking at the spot where she saw Tempest flying. Tears started to fill her eyes and she lost consciousness.

*****

Cynder awoke in a room in the Temple. She walked out of the room and saw Spyro sitting with Ignitus and Fireball on the balcony. She walked up to them and sat beside Fireball. She looked out into the distance.

"Cynder, you could have told us about this, we could have helped you sooner," Ignitus said.

"I know, but I was afraid that you wouldn't approve of me keeping a Skurvywing in here," she replied "I thought you would have said that Skurvywings were evil and that you wanted to get rid of him."

"Who gave you the idea of all Skurvywings being evil?" Ignitus asked.

Cynder glared at Spyro who looked the other way. Sparx then came up to Spyro.

"Have you told her the good news then?" Sparx asked.

"What good news?" Cynder questioned.

Spyro sighed and said "We've decided to send Fireball to another Skurvywing nest."

Cynder looked down at her feet and said "Well I guess he should be with other Skurvywings."

Spyro looked at Cynder with shock. He thought she wouldn't like the idea but he didn't expect this.

"Are you sure?" Ignitus asked her.

"He'd be happier with them then he would with me," she replied.

"Very well then, I shall escort him to the nest," Ignitus said as he stood up "Come along then young Skurvywing."

Fireball got up and turned to Cynder and said "Goodbye Cynder. I'll never forget you."

Cynder couldn't help but smile at that. Fireball and Ignitus took off towards the distance. Cynder sat there and watched them fly away, tears came to her eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Spyro said as he and Sparx returned to the Temple.

"Okay," Cynder replied.

Cynder looked into the distance once more, but for some reason she could see three figures in the distance instead of two. She smiled once more and walked into the temple.

The End.

**A/N: I ****finally**** got this uploaded. I didn't expect it to take this long :/ Anyway, please remember to review ^.^**


End file.
